Amaterasu Inuzuka
is a main supporting character of the series. She is a -level kunoichi of 's , and the cousin of . She was a substitute for when she resigned from , before her return, and even once served as a subsitute for Saya when she resigned from the team for a short time before returning. She was also the wife of Kenshin Inuzuka. Her ninken is Akira. History Amaterasu has acted as a substitute on several teams, including the great team, in which she filled in for after he betrayed the village and she was meant to become a permanant part of this team. However, after some serious fights between her and over his perversion, she personally went to the Hokage and requested she be removed. Another notable team in which she was a substitute is . She also acted as a substitute for Saya at a time. Personality Amaterasu is a kind, gentle woman, unlike her aunt, . Despite being raised by her aunt, she has a curious, humorous, and cheerful attitude; resulting in her aunt almost constantly scolding her for this "weak" attitude. She can be far too trusting at times, and even though she had worked to improve this, she still appears to be too trusting. Amaterasu can be quite cruel in battle, as she is quite fond of interrogation techniques and has been noted to have "cut off an arm or two". However, she has shown a relaxed, lazy demeanor at times. She knows when to relax and when to be alert and this is one of her best qualities. She tends to call everyone "Darling", even if they are older than her. Appearance Amaterasu is a tall with loose, unkempt black hair and light olive eyes. She had a tattoo on her right arm, depicting something of a snake and another tattoo on her left cheek showing a pink four-petal flower. Amaterasu typically wears a white tanktop with a purple stripe in the center, eliminating at her mid-riff, a white miniskirt with three matching purple stripes, and a matching belt. On her right thigh, she wears her ninja kunai pack, which matches her belt. She also wears purple socks with matching platform boots that are nearly knee-high. On her left arm she previously wore an orange bracelet, but has stopped wearing this in recent years. Abilities Intelligence Amaterasu is appreciably smart, as she is capable of recognizing a jutsu just by hand signs or even the "stance" required by some jutsu to be preformed. She is capable of gathering reliable information and typically uses her sexuality to do so, something she is noted to despise. Genjutsu Amaterasu's use of genjutsu matches her somewhat deceiving personality, as genjutsu covers up the "real truth", something Amaterasu does with her cruel battle personality. She is able to use high-ranking Genjutsu techniques, and is considered a genjutsu master, even more so than . Ninjutsu Amaterasu has average proficiency in ninjutsu, as she is well-known for using C-rank ninjutsu attacks and even sometimes, combining them to create stronger attacks. Plot Part l Invasion of Konoha Arc Amaterasu makes her debut in this arc, appearing among the many ninja defending the village from the invading Suna and Oto ninja during the invasion of Konoha. She later attended the Third Hokage's funeral, seen here beside Akira, her ninken whom also attended. Kiba's Long Day Arc Amaterasu appeared beside Akira when was teaching about ninken. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When later defected from , Amaterasu summoned Akira to track him and Naruto down. However, she remained in Konoha and allowed Saya to go with Kakashi instead. She was later seen visiting Naruto in the hospital, looking concerned. Kurama Clan Arc Amaterasu was the temporary replacement for Kurenai Yūhi, when she took a temporary leave from Team 8 so that she could deal with the problem relating to Yakumo. She was later removed from the team upon Kurenai reassigning herself to Team 8. Part ll Kazekage Rescue Amaterasu made a brief cameo appearance in this arc, as she is seen running through the village after Akira. Pain Invasion Arc During the Invasion of Pain, Amaterasu and Akira attacked Pain's Preta Path with Fang Passing Fang (with Tsume and Kuromaru), but the Preta Path managed to stop both attacks by using the corpse of the former Animal Path as a shield. They were later joined by Kiba and Akamaru as backup, however, the Preta Path fled from them. She was later seen with Akira following the destruction of Konoha along with their hounds. In the anime, she was also later seen celebrating Naruto Uzumaki's defeat of Pain. Movies Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Amaterasu can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia *Amaterasu was pregnant, but lost the baby *Amaterasu means "illuminating heaven", and Kenshin Inuzuka noted that she was his Amaterasu, which meant she was his illuminating heaven *Amaterasu dislikes Quotes (Personal quote) "Sometimes love just doesn't work out the way you wanted it to. You may have expected to be happy and together forever, but you end up breaking up or one of you dies. Either way, you have to be strong because if you aren't, you'll never be able to love again." Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Fanon Characters Category:Jonin Category:Leaf Ninja